


Hooked on a Feeling

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and Kira celebrate their anniversary in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on a Feeling

"Kira," came the call on Kira's cell. "You have to get down to the Cyberspace."

"Hayley, is everything okay?" asked Kira worriedly.

"Everything's fine," the other woman assured her. "Just...you need to get here. Right away."

"Uh, okay..." said Kira, ending the call and hurrying. She was pretty sure nothing huge was going down, not like the old days. But still, she was concerned.

There was a huge crowd amassing in the cyber cafe, convening around the stage. Kira found Devin and stood next to him. "What's going on?" she asked.

"No idea," he said with a shrug, his camera ready to go at a moment's notice.

The back of the stage was blocked off by two large cloth partitions, with a space in the middle, different from the set-up Kira was familiar with.

Suddenly, trumping up the side steps to a chorus of laughter, were Ethan and Trent, dressed in scary tribal outfits, with leather skirts covered with brown pseudo-grass, creepy headdresses, creepier face paint, and bizarre shoulder pads. Kira squeaked as she attempted and failed to hold in her laughter. But her stomach began cramping as the two boys began to rock from side to side, adopting a sidestep move from old New Kids on the Block videos, with some knee bends and high kicks thrown in. They were surprisingly coordinated and synchronized. Then they began to chant: "Ooga chaka, ooga-ooga, ooga chaka, ooga-ooga, ooga chaka..."

Over the crowd rose a warbling voice: "I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me...girl, you just don't realize...what you do to me... When you hold me, in your arms so tight, you let me know, everything's all right--"

Then jumping out dramatically from behind a partition and sauntering through the gap came Conner, to the head of the stage, between his dancing compatriots, who had stopped chanting so that Conner might belt, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--I'm hooked on a feeling!"

The crowd erupted, the noise deafening, of mixed screams and laughter. "I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me!" continued Conner as the music rose to back him up, and the laughter that had been burbling through Kira's system stopped dead. Conner was cleaned up, in a tux, and he wasn't a half-bad singer. The girls in the audience were clearly enthused, and anyone that wasn't already a member of the Conner McKnight Fan Club was now.

No, that part wasn't so bad. The bad part was that he was staring at her the entire time, with dramatic arm gestures, so that everyone in the room knew that the song was intended for Kira.

Kira elbowed Devin, who was filming the performance with a gleeful expression. "Put the camera down," she hissed.

"Why? This is great stuff. I'd think you'd want to keep this forever. It's your anniversary, right?"

"Yeah, it's also his death day," she said. "Oh my God. I won't ever be able to come in here again. Much less perform. Is he out of his mind?"

Hayley walked over to them, shaking with laughter. "This is classic stuff," she said. "Are you getting this, Devin?"

Kira glared at her supposed friend. "You knew about this, didn't you," she accused.

"Well, yeah."

"I can't believe you'd set me up."

"What? This is the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"I'm going to have to break up with him," said Kira slowly, disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?" both Devin and Hayley gaped at her.

"Well, no. I mean, yes. I mean...I don't know. This is...this is a bit much, isn't it?" she asked, her voice rising on the last note as she looked at them desperately.

"He's in love with you, Kira," said Hayley gently. "Every girl in this room would kill to be you. Not just with Conner, but to get this gesture from anyone."

Conner had just reached the part before the chorus where the lyrics were, "Keep it up girl, yeah, you turn me on," and Kira went as red as her boyfriend's shirts usually were. "Maybe the Witness Protection Program will take me," she groaned.

Hayley patted Kira's shoulder. "You're overreacting. Just let him have his moment, Kira. You'll see."

And so Kira kept his gaze for the rest of the song. When he realized he had her undivided attention, he hammed it up more, dancing a little with Ethan and Trent during the chorus, and a lot of exaggerated winking and microphone-grabbing. Kira's heart soon softened as Hayley was right, as Kira saw in his eyes that he really just wanted to make her smile. He was making a total fool out of himself, just for her. He really loved her.

And she really loved him.

Kira found herself getting into the performance, giggling as he danced and whooping appreciatively --and louder than anybody else in the room-- when the song was over.

He jumped off the stage and the crowd parted so he could go to her. Kira was very aware of all eyes on the two of them when he reached her, but she forgot about them when he stopped in front of her, a little breathless. "Did you like it?" he asked eagerly, hungry for approval. A little boy wanting to be told he done good.

"It was...interesting," she conceded, allowing her smile to demonstrate her affection in the way she didn't trust her words to, afraid she might say something cutting about the delivery of the message, and not the message itself.

He beamed proudly, accepting her words as praise. "Happy anniversary, Kira."

She shook her head, laughing ruefully as she leaned in to meet his kiss. "Happy anniversary, Conner."


End file.
